Not Obsessed, Observant
by hellofellowfanfictioner
Summary: Michelle was not obsessed with Peter Parker. She only knows basically everything about him because she was, well, observant. She most definitely doesn't like him, not in that way, right? A Peter x Michelle fic (I made this story completed but it's not a solid ending. I just haven't updated in a very long time so I'm just gonna leave it this way)
1. Chapter 1

Not Obsessed, Observant

(takes place after homecoming, before Infinity War)

Michelle wasn't obsessed with Peter, no no. She only knew basically everything about him because she was _observant_. She watched him have his ups and downs, receive detentions for tardies, and struggle through his daily clashes with Flash.

"Heyyyyy Penis Parker!" was a usual greeting that was most commonly ignored by the boy. Michelle never understood why Peter put up with it. He could easily report it to the principal or staff, but they probably wouldn't take action until something drastic happened anyway. So, all Michelle could do was watch.

She could also only watch him run into homeroom with frazzled hair and dark bags under his eyes, only to be sent back to the office for a tardy slip. The teachers never asked if he was okay, even that one time he came in with a nasty gash across his cheek that he didn't even realize was there until he was just dismissed to the nurse.

She never interfered with his problems. She noticed that he never ranted or complained about anything to Ned. She knew he was struggling, like that one time she caught him having a panic attack in a janitor's closet. Don't ask why she went into the closet, (ok fine she thought she saw Peter rush in there and wanted to know why) but all she knew was that the look on his face when he looked up at her broke her heart. Tears streaming down his cheeks while he hugged his knees to his chest.

"Do you want me to leave?" She asked quietly, a different tone then she normally used around him. Surprisingly, he shook his head no. She knelt down next to him and awkwardly patted his shoulder. She was even more surprised when he pulled her into a hug and buried his face in her neck. She instinctively wrapped her arms around him, running her fingers through his hair. Once he stopped shaking, she had to pull away.

"Umm, thanks MJ," He said, nervously rubbing his neck.

"No problem," She paused for dramatic effect before saying, "are you gonna tell me why you were having a panic attack in the janitors closet?" The look she received was all the answer she needed. "Well lunch is almost over, maybe go blow your nose before heading back to class." With that said, she got up and left, feeling a pang of regret for the insensitive comment. One of these days she would solve Peter Parker, just not today.

Peter knew something was up with Michelle. The way he would catch her eyes on him, or how he noticed she always sketched him out of a room full of people in detention, when she didn't even have detention. He knew she knew something was up with _him_ , especially when she caught him mid-panic attack in that janitor's closet. He hugged her because it calmed that feeling of being _trapped_ and _alone_. He couldn't burden her with his problems, he couldn't do that to anyone. So that why when he talks to Ned about Spiderman stuff, he only tells him the action packed version, not getting trapped beneath a crumbled warehouse. That's why he only tells May about helping old ladies cross streets and simple muggings, never about almost getting stuck in a burning building trying to save some twins. And that's why he couldn't tell MJ what caused his panic attack, but give her a distressed look that told her he wasn't ready to talk. She respected that, and was gone before he could say goodbye.

Michelle was a strong, independent woman, everyone knew that. But how was she, a teenage highschool student, supposed to fight off three grown, armed men in a society where the people walking around her won't stop to help. The only thing she could think to do was fall into a dead sprint, but they followed just as fast. That was only the first time Spiderman saved her. She watched, even though she will never admit it, in awe as he webbed their guns and sent them flying into the nearest wall. Michelle contacted the police, and let them know the criminals were caught by Spiderman and waiting for them at the location.

"Are you okay miss?" he asked, walking over to her. He was a lot shorter in person.

"Um, yeah. Just a little out of breath."

Being the gentlemen that he was, he walked with her for a few blocks, until she was close enough to her home that she insisted she would be okay from here. He waved goodbye and swung with amazing grace out of sight.

The second time he saved her, was when she was sitting in a restaurant sipping her soda while doing her homework. Apparently, a fire started in the kitchen and quite soon it was swallowing the little cafe. With the sprinkler systems failing, people crowded around the doors, blocking the only exit. The smoke made it hard to breath and the ceiling was starting to crumble when he appeared through a window and filed people out, leaving Michelle and another man left. Spiderman walked carefully through the rubble to Michelle, seeing at the man had already sprinted through the now clear exit. She fell to her knees, coughing on the smoke. She thought it was over for her, when something was thrown rapidly over her face. _His mask_ , she thought. It filtered the air for her.

"Come on, we gotta get out of here!" He shouted. She looked over at him and the face she saw made her blink. _Peter?!_ His face was now covered in dust and ash. She was so awe stricken that he had to pick her up and carry her out. When a support beam fell from the ceiling, he curled over her and took the hit with a grunt. Hers eyes were closed, yet she felt safe in his arms. He was able to drop her off outside and put his mask back on with record timing before anyone else could sneak a peek at his face.

Later that night, there was a knock on her window. She knew who it was right away and opened it for him to come in. They stood before each other as Spiderman took off his mask to reveal the boy she had been (unknowingly) crushing on for the past few months, Peter Parker. There were only a few words about being surprised and then some begging to keep his secret before she smashed her lips into his. At first he was frozen solid, so she pulled away muttering a quick sorry, but she didn't get to finish because his hands were on her waist pulling her into a second kiss, one she returned right away. Sparks flew through her as he held her to him with one hand and cupped her jaw with the other. She twisted her head, getting a better angle to nibble his lower lip and melted into him, earning her a small hum from the back of his throat. He opened his mouth to her, and allowed her to lead the kiss. She leaned in closer to him, and traced her hands delicately over his suit, up his arms, across his broad shoulders, and locked them loosely around his neck. Meanwhile his hands held her waist and upper back, playing with her curly locks. She never wanted this moment to end, him so close to her, perfect peace and quiet filled only with gasps for air and content hums. But it sadly came to a stop when she heard the front door open and a "Michelle I'm home!" from her mother. Peter pulled away, a shine in his eyes she hadn't seen in forever. He leaned in, pressed a chaste kiss to her cheek and whispered,

"See you at school tomorrow".

Michelle was left a smiling, flustered mess.


	2. Chapter 2

She couldn't make eye contact with him without blushing, which was very unlike her. Since when could a boy make her this nervous? His smirks, little eyebrow raises and finger guns annoyed the hell out of her. Michelle decided she needed to play a little more hard to get. She was going to make Peter the desperate one.

The next day, she woke up earlier than usual. Instead of sweatpants and an oversized sweatshirt, Michelle dressed a little more casual. She threw on a pair of black skinny jeans with her converse and a form fitting white T-Shirt with a U neckline. She ran her fingers through her curly hair, leaving it down (God knows she shouldn't brush it). She grabbed a light blue zip up sweater and was on her way to breakfast.

"You look nice this morning sweetie. I made some eggs, don't forget your water bottle in the fridge, bye!" Her mom said, giving her a quick kiss on the forehead before rushing out the door to work. Michelle ate the eggs, grabbed her bag and water and headed out the door.

After a long night of web slinging, and a painful gunshot wound in his bicep (which was treated by Tony's medical staff), Peter showed up to school not looking his best, but not his worst. He threw on some light wash jeans and a long sleeve black shirt. He left a sweatshirt in his locker and grabbed his books. When he turned around, he saw Michelle walking down the hall. Her sweater was tied around her waist and she looked, hot. Well, Michelle has always been gorgeous, but all it took was a slight wardrobe change to really accentuate it. She walked right past him, flashing a smile and tapping him on the arm. Can you guess which arm? Haha, yep, the wounded one. The look of pain on his face and the way his shoulders hunched up signalled a problem.

"What's wrong, gosh I'm sorry what happened?" She whispered to him.

"No, its nothing I was just shot last night and the wound is still healing, which is crazy considering I have rapid healing" He whispered back, but didn't tell her that his smaller injuries weren't healing as fast either.

"Haha its so funny how getting SHOT is no big deal" Her whisper was taking an angry tone, but Peter brushed it off. They made their way to class, Peter never mentioned the burning feeling he felt in his wound.

 _At the undercover BG hideout. (BG standing for bad guy)_

"Were you able to make the shot?" The lead gang member named Philip asked.

"Yessir, landed it right in his left bicep. The serum should be kicking in by now, slowing his recovery rate according the the nerd." The man nodded in the general direction of the illegally hired scientist.

"Nice work. Take him out"

Three shots later, the scientist was dead and the gang of five had completed part of their plan. First, kidnap Spiderman. Second, take down Iron-man.

"Does anybody have eyes on target?" Philip said.

"Currently swinging down Main street. Should be dropping any minute now."

All the men readied to go retrieve the target, Spiderman.

 _Peters POV_

Falling while your head is spinning is a lot like a roller coaster. I knew I shouldn't have gone out tonight, with my arm sore and my head aching like it was hit by a boulder. But I did anyway, and now here I am, plummeting to certain death. Except something caught me midair. At first, I thought it was Tony, but it turned out to be some weirdo dressed in all black. I passed out before I could put up a fight.

When I woke up, I was tied to a chair. _Simple enough_ I thought, this was just a regular chair and I had inhumane strength. But to my surprise, when I tried to move my arms and legs I couldn't.

"Temporary paralysis. Won't stop your vital organs but goodluck trying to move your limbs spider boy." The voice was deep and scratchy, not to inviting. Sadly, I couldn't will myself to speak and defend against yet another spider **boy** joke.

The man walked over and looked me in the eyes, wait, my mask!

"It's too bad, really. You have such a pretty face and seem so young. How old are you, 15?" The man laughed. "Tony must be crazy for recruiting someone so young. I wonder how long it will take him to find you?"

I didn't know what he meant by that, all I knew was that he was using me to get to Tony, and that was not smart.

"I'll come back in a bit, maybe by then you'll be able to talk."

 _Michelle's POV_

I felt really bad for Peter. The one day I chose to put some effort into us, and he's too busy going through the pain of a gunshot wound. Which is weird, cause shouldn't it have healed by now? Whatever, she'll speak to him about that later. For now, she's standing outside his door because they have to work on the science project. She doesn't bother knocking, just waltzed right in, waved to Aunt May and strutted into Peter's room.

"Hey Pe-," She was surprised and not surprised to see he's not here. "Hey May, did Peter tell you he was going out?" May poked her head into the room.

"No, I told him to stay in since he came home with a headache and even though he tried to be quiet, he was groaning in pain from that wound." May had a sad look on her face, bordering on regretful.

"Thats weird, shouldn't it have healed up by now," Michelle stated her suspicions.

"I'm gonna call Tony." May announced whilst pulling out her phone. The phone call started just with questions being thrown around until it took a serious tone and May's face paled.

"What do you mean...his tracker lead you where!..God, then what the hell are you doing go get him!" May hung up the phone and sunk onto the couch. She told Michelle what was happening. In short, Peter was kidnapped and Tony had a lead. One of Queens' top gangs set on defeating Ironman.

Tony knew they were smart, at least that's what Michelle assumed. They had taken Peter captive and were gonna use him to get to Tony. But while all this was happening, Michelle could only stay, comfort May, and pray to any gods up there that Peter would come home safe and alive.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 - WARNING: contains a torture scene

Michelle knew Tony flew around for hours on end looking for Peter, and that he the tracker had lost connection, but she couldn't stop herself from being mad at Stark. Maybe if he had been faster, they could've found him before the tracker went offline. So, because she had lack of self control, she lashed out at Stark and found herself in tears before.

"Peter could be dead! Or- or dying right now?" She walked out of the room and grudgingly accepted a ride home from Happy.

 _Peter POV_

"So kid. Got any info on Stark? Weaknesses, motives, locations?" Philip said. His breath reeked of alcohol in Peters face and he turned his head to the side.

"If I did I surely wouldn't tell you!" Peter tried to force venom into his tone but it still came out with a hint of fear. The laughter from Philip just made Peter angrier.

"I guess we'll just have to do this the hard way." He pulled out a small pocket knife.

"This isn't personal Mr. Parker, yes I found out your name, but if you don't wanna talk then so be it. Don't forget that your healing factor is still weak." He used the knife to draw a line down Peter's forearm. That earned a groan of pain from Peter, but he still didn't say anything.

It seemed like it went on forever. Philip left after a few more cuts on the same arm each time, and one on his face right below his eye. After a while, which Peter assumed was a day, a different man came in. He punched Peter repeatedly. In his gut, face, and his gut again. After a bit of that and more painful groans from Peter, the guy left.

"He still ain't talking man. What do we do?" A few yeahs echoed from the other men.

"We rough him up a bit more, maybe threaten that Aunt of his, and then send Stark a little hint"

Roughly a few days have past, Peter guessed. He had been beaten up, slashed, and verbally attacked everyday. He knew he wasn't in the best of shape, but one day when the crew announced they were going out, Peter still tried to escape.

"Come on Peter, you got this." He whispered to himself. He never told the guys the paralysis wore off. He mustered up all his strength and tore his wrists from the ropes that binded him. He fell forward onto the floor out of the chair. He slowly made his way to his feet, and then over to the desk where they put his mask.

"Karen? Are you there?" He asked when he put his mask on, leaning his arms on the desk for support.

"Of course Peter. What can I do for you?" Her voice sent a rush of relief through him.

"Send a signal to Mr. Stark."

"Right away, Peter. Your vitals do not look so good. I recommend medical treatment immediately" Peter took off his mask, so to avoid all the medical treatment recommendations.

 _Back to Tony_

"Tony, there is an incoming signal from Karen." Jarvis announced to a sleep deprived Tony.

"Really? Where did it come from?"

"A small warehouse on the outskirts of the city."

"Well get me the fastest route there."

Tony was suited up and flying in the air before he could think to call May. He blasted through the wall and found Peter, kneeling on the floor in his battered suit, holding his mask and suit as if he was gonna try and put them on. Peter turned his head around upon hearing his rather loud entrance.

"Hey kid." Tony knelt down next to him and Peter looked at him with such gratefulness in his eyes Tony could've cried.

"Hey Mr. Stark, I-" He was cut off by a cough, it didn't sound to good. "I'm cold"

Tony smiled. He tried not to show it, but the cuts and bruises covering Peter's body was making him uneasy.

"Come on, let's go back to the tower." Just as he was about to fly them both out of there, the gang arrived.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the beloved Tony Stark here to save his little recruit." Philip growled.

"Yep it's me. Sorry I'm not signing any autographs today, I don't have a pen." Tony's voice was sarcastic and if Peter wasn't in so much pain, he would've heard the bitterness in it as well.

The fight took all of five minutes. I mean, Ironman against five thugs? Could it get any easier. Especially since Tony was determined to take them down. He then, carefully, rushed Peter back and got the medical to clean up his wound. While he waited, he called May to let her know they found Peter.

"There are no super deep cuts in need of stitches, just a lot of surface cuts and bruises. He should heal up just fine, no scars" The doctor's words gave him a sense of relief and Tony headed into the room. Peter was lying in the bed while a nurse finished bandaging his arm.

"Feeling any better kid?"

"Yeah, they gave me some food and water. And-"

"Peter! Thank God your ok!" May came over and swallowed him up in a tight hug, which was quickly returned.

"May-can't-breath" Peter smiled as she released him from her death hold. Tony stood awkwardly in the background and opened the door when there was a knock.

"Hey guys" Peter said when Michelle and Ned entered the room. They engulfed him in a hug much like May had.

"Don't you ever do that to me again." Michelle whispered in his ear.

 _A few days later_

Peter, Ned, Michelle, and May all got out of the car and walked into the house, but not just any house, Tony Stark's house. He had invited them all over for dinner. It was a lovely evening, and the food was delicious. Even if Tony wasn't really a family man, and May wasn't too fond of him, they all enjoyed each other's company. Peter's healing was back and he was all better, even if he was still a little traumatized.

That same night, after May was asleep, Peter snuck out to go see Michelle. He knocked on her window and was surprised to find her awake.

"Peter, do you always visit girls through their windows?" She whispered to him through the darkness.

"Yeah, doors are kinda difficult." She could tell he was smiling. "Can I take you up to the roof?"

"Hmm, why do you want to go to the roof?" grabbing a sweater to throw over her tank top, she walked over to him.

"So we can be alone."

"Ok then, whisk me away spiderman."

"Hold on tight." He held her firmly to him and she wrapped her arms around his neck and legs around his waist. He used his other arm to web them to the roof. The brisk night air gave her goosebumps and made how warm Peter was stand out. It only took her a few seconds before she leaned in and placed her lips on his. His arms snaked around her and pulled her in closer as she tangled one hand in his hair and the other on his jaw. She moved her lips against his and a moan escaped her when he slid his tongue along her bottom lip, also allowing him entrance. His tongue explored her mouth and his hands moved up and down her back as she leaned into him more, wanting even more contact. She realized he wasn't wearing his suit, which was risky, but also gave her a chance to slip her cold hands under his shirt and feel his warm skin. He moaned into their kiss, and she took control. She slyly slid her tongue into his mouth and nibbled his lower lip. He shook off his jacket and then put his attention back to Michelle. He kissed her lips, then kissed along her jaw and nibbled her ear. She felt weak to the knees, but he held her like she was the most precious, delicate gem in the world. Her head fell back, giving him the opportunity to kiss down her neck. He nibbled and then soothed a part on her collarbone before moving back up her neck and capturing her lips again. It was filled with passion and want. She greedily pulled him closer, if they could even get any closer.

"I want you, so much, Peter." She whispered in his ear.

"I want you too, believe me. But we can't, not here." He whispered back.

"Ok, can we just keep doing this then?"

"I hope so."

They kept kissing, keeping eachother warm from the cold night air and the breeze. It felt like hours had passed. Peter held her waist and she placed her hands on his broad shoulders. When she started feeling sleepy, and her arms hung loosely over his chest, he brought her back to her room and tucked her into bed.

"I love you, Michelle." He whispered to her.

"I love you too." She slurred, pulling his face back in for one more kiss before he disappeared out the window.


End file.
